doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of instances of crossdressing in Doraemon
In the Doraemon franchise, many characters have been known to crossdress various chapters/episodes, mostly for comical purposes and/or disguises. Here is list of all instances shown so far. Manga * Chapter 018:I Love Roboko Anime Doraemon *I Love You, Roboko - crossdresses with a wig and a dress after Nobita's failed friendship with Roboko *Hot Spring Trip - crossdresses as a mistress of the hot spring inn *Free Size Doll Camera - crossdresses in Tamako's body *Parallel Planet - crossdresses as a girl *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Cinderella - crossdresses as the Fairy Godmother *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Hansel and Gretel - crossdresses as a witch *Mass Panic! It's Super Baby - crossdresses as the baby's mother *Swapping Bodies with Everyone - crossdresses in Shizuka's body *Dorami Theater: Rapunzel, the princess in the Tower - crossdresses as Rapunzel *The Tanabata Sky Came Falling Down - crossdresses as the weaver girl *My House is a Night Train - crossdresses as a female waiter *I'm Nobiko - crossdresses as a girl *Dorakaguya Is Returning To The Moon! - crossdresses as Princess Kaguya *The Versailles Mama - crossdress as French noblewoman doraemon_ch16_doraemoncrossdress.jpg|Dorako hotspring1979_mistressdoraemon.jpg|Mistress of Hot Spring Inn specialprizenobitahotspring_mistressdoraemon.jpg|Mistress of Hot Spring Inn (Disguise) Roleschange.PNG|Shizuka is dressed as a knight, while Doraemon is dressed as Rapunzel hotspring2005_mistressdoraemon.jpg|Mistress of Hot Spring Hotel hotspringremake_mistressdoraemon.jpg|Mistress of Hot Spring Hotel (Disguise) roboko2005_doraemoncrossdress.jpg|Dorako nobihousetrain_waitressdoraemon.jpg|Waitress of Sakura Train 578.00.06.14.jpg|French noblewoman 578.00.06.23.jpg|French noblewoman Nobita Nobi *A Girl Like White Lily - crossdresses as a girl a young Nobisuke meets *Swapping Moms - wears a skirt after getting dressed by Shizuka's mother *Combining Glue - merges with Shizuka's body *Strong Stone - wears a skirt to prevent himself from being spotted by the stone *Parallel Planet - crossdresses as a girl *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Cinderella - crossdresses as Cinderella's stepsister *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: The One Inch Boy - crossdresses as the girl *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: The Elves and the Shoemaker - crossdresses as the shoemaker's wife *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Princess Kaguya - crossdresses as the woodcutter's wife *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Fire-Crackle Mountain - crossdresses as the grandmother *Save the Prince! The Legend of Dorami and the Three Swordsmen - crossdresses as George's suitor *Swapping Bodies with Everyone - crossdresses in Shizuka's body *I'm Nobiko - crossdresses as a girl *Phantom Thief Nobita Calling On! - crossdresses as Suneo's mother, followed by Jaiko *Masterpiece Theater Camera - crossdresses as Juliet for a play after getting dressed by the Masterpiece Theater Camera Transformation Headband 4.png|Nobita as "Nobiko" in "I'm Nobiko". Doraemon Episode 322 1.10.jpg|Nobita as Suneo's mother in "Phantom Thief Nobita Calling On!" Doraemon Episode 488A.jpg|Nobita as Juliet in "Masterpiece Theatre Camera" Shizuka Minamoto *Parallel Planet - crossdresses as a boy *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Sleeping Beauty - crossdresses as the prince *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Monk Ikkyu - crossdresses as Monk Ikkyu *Swapping Bodies with Everyone - crossdresses in Nobita's body, and later Doraemon's body *Dorami Theater: Rapunzel, the princess in the Tower - crossdresses as the knight *Nobita vs. Musashi: The Battle Shortly Before Ganryujima - briefly got dressed in men's traditional clothing Bodies swapped.jpg|Shizuka is in Nobita's body in "Swapping Bodies with Everyone". Takeshi Gouda *The Dress-Up Camera - wears a skirt after getting dressed by the Dress-Up Camera *Parallel Planet - crossdresses as a girl *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Cinderella - crossdresses as Cinderella's stepmother *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Sleeping Beauty - crossdresses as the princess *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Princess Kaguya - crossdresses as Princess Kaguya *Masterpiece Theater Camera - crossdresses as Juliet after getting dressed by the Masterpiece Theater Camera Giandress.png|Gian gets dressed in a skirt in "The Dress-Up Camera". Suneo Honekawa *The Dress-Up Camera - wears a skirt after getting dressed by the Dress-Up Camera *Parallel Planet - crossdresses as a girl *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Cinderella - crossdresses as Cinderella's stepsister *Doraemon Masterpiece Theater: Hansel and Gretel - crossdresses as a witch *Dorami Theater: Rapunzel, the princess in the Tower - crossdresses as the witch *Masterpiece Theater Camera - crossdresses as Juliet after getting dressed by the Masterpiece Theater Camera Other characters *Parallel Planet - males wear skirts and females wear shorts, opposite to the actual Earth. *Save the Prince! The Legend of Dorami and the Three Swordsmen - George is revealed to be female, but must crossdress as a prince. *Masterpiece Theater Camera - Dekisugi crossdress as Kintarō after getting dressed by the Masterpiece Theater Camera by a mouse *Dora the Kid - Crossdress to lure out the Yamata-no-Orochi monster 175 ss.jpg|Males wear skirts and females wear shorts in "Parallel Planet". doranichov_kidcrossdress.jpg Category:Manga Category:1979 anime Category:2005 anime